


Рэй — похититель Рождества

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, more fluff!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Но Смит, что к северу обитал,И слышать о Рождестве не желал!Никто не поймёт, отчего, почему,Но вот – Рождество ненавистно ему.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson, Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 1





	Рэй — похититель Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю этот текст этим чудесным ёлкам из Базильдон парка:  
> https://ibb.co/1RDnSVd  
> https://ibb.co/Brs9Pbk  
> https://ibb.co/Lnbf211  
> https://ibb.co/WkPX1pP
> 
> И, конечно же, ёлочке Рэя:  
> https://ibb.co/1TXDgD1

Конец года всегда сваливался, как снег на голову. Отчёты, платёжки, ебучий график едва работающих банков — всё это выводило Смита из себя похлеще, чем приставучий журналист. С ноября все магазины начинали гнать отвратительные рождественские песни и украшать всё вокруг гирляндами. Рэй, будь его на то воля, запретил бы такое количество мигающих огней. 

Свой дом Рэймонд не украшал из принципа. Никаких елок, никаких гирлянд, мишуры и омел. Никакого праздничного ужина. Иногда он натыкался на ежегодное обращение Королевы, но как-то редко вслушивался или смотрел с начала до конца. 

Этот год не должен был быть исключением. 

— Рэй, — сердитый голос Роз в трубке ничуть не выбил из колеи. Смит похлопал Банни по плечу, кивая на то, что можно ехать, а потом крепче прижал телефон к уху. — Почему ты не пригласил Лору к себе на Рождество? 

Действительно. Ведь он мог так просто позвонить её родителям и спросить, не хочет ли она провести свой праздник с ним. Потому что они такие хорошие друзья. Превосходные, выразился бы он. С привилегиями. Пришлось проморгаться и вздохнуть. 

— А ты как думаешь почему, Роз? Может, потому что меня сначала отпиздит лорд за то, что посмел тронуть его доченьку, а потом мне добавит пиздюлей Микки за то, что герцог откажется от дальнейшего сотрудничества? — Рэй откинулся на комфортабельные сиденья. Пробежался пальцами по ремню, которым был пристегнут.

В его голове до сих пор не укладывалось, каким образом Розалинд и Прессфилд сошлись так быстро. На тот момент, как он впервые признал свои чувства к Лоре прошло не больше недели, а Роз уже взяла её к себе под крыло и обучила важному искусству «как создать впечатление полного контроля Смита, когда на самом деле весь контроль в твоих руках». Чего он не знал, так это того, что сошлись они на теме одежды. Роз была восхищена отобранным минималистичным чёрным гардеробом Лоры и общение закрутилось безболезненно быстро. 

— К тому же, я не праздную. 

— Конечно, не празднуешь. Кого я вообще спрашиваю, — Смит мог почувствовать разочарование в голосе и представил как Пирсон отрицательно качала головой, пытаясь его отчитать. 

После разговора с Розалинд ему моментально прилетело сообщение и от Лоры. 

«Прости, если Роз устроила тебе допрос. Она узнала, что я праздную с предками»

«Ничего страшного», набрал он, почесал бороду и добавил, «увидимся после праздников, маленький гоблин».

В ответ его завалило набором эмодзи, которые он уже давно не пытался расшифровать. Сердечки были, и ладно. Большой головной болью Рэя было то, что на милые прозвища Лора куксилась, била его по плечу и не реагировала. Приходилось быть избирательнее и хитрее, придумывать каждый раз что-то более подходящее. Вывести формулу не составило труда — подстраиваться под ситуации он умел. Он даже к «бородатому злу» привык крайне быстро и без обид. Прессфилд могла его хоть грязной руганью покрывать, всё зависело от тона. Вот уж кто мог голосом преподнести все свои эмоции, как на тарелочке.

— Банни, а ты чем займёшься в Рождество? — решил поинтересоваться Смит, слегка склоняясь поближе к водительскому сидению.

— Разве босс вам не сказал, что утром двадцать пятого у нас с вами встреча? — отозвался громила и Рэй вздёрнул брови. Микки ему ничего не говорил.

— Где, по поводу чего, почему двадцать пятого? — завалил он его вопросами, и заметил, что Банни только пожал рассеянно плечами.

— Я знаю только место и время, шеф.

Пирсона он вызвонил уже дома, расспрашивая о внезапной рождественской встрече. На удивление, Смит был рад этой работе. Это значило, что он не будет полдня сидеть без дела. Вечер у него был распланирован: виски, телефон и переписка с заебавшейся от долгих приёмов и обилия родственников Лорой. 

Внезапность рабочей встречи оказалась всего лишь русскими. Рождество у них было в другой день, так что они хотели разобраться до нового года. Рэймонд дотошно расспрашивал босса о том, насколько можно этим русским доверять, с каких пор они так просто заключают встречи с ними, когда отец Аслана вкидывал деньги в их уничтожение очень долго. Естественно, Микки сказал, что русским доверять нельзя, именно поэтому на встречу едет Рэй не один. Фрейзер, Дэйв, Банни — тяжёлая артиллерия была готова и во всеоружии. 

На замечание о том, что самому Смиту брать оружие нежелательно, тот только поморщился. Ладно, он как-нибудь справится. Пиздеть он умел очень хорошо, а там уж и поддержка справится с огнестрелом. Жизнь облегчало то, что встреча была на их территории рыбного склада. 

Утром сочельника Прессфилд прислала ему коротенькое видео с восхищением по поводу своего нового костюма от Сен Лоран. Рэй сидел, завтракая чашкой кофе и разглядывая еле заметный цветочный узор на мужском пиджаке из смеси шёлка с шерстью. За его стоимость нормальный человек может около месяца снимать квартиру где-то начиная от Бирмингема и заканчивая Эдинбургом, гулять по кафешкам и, в принципе, вести комфортный образ жизни. Дальше сообщения были забиты грустными смайликами по поводу того, что до самого Рождества она не сможет отправить ему ни фоток, ни позвонить нормально, только переписываться.

За рулём Смит невольно начал фантазировать о том, как мог бы провести Рождество с Прессфилд. Пригласил бы к себе, или, может быть, украл её с праздника жизни угодья, он бы по этому поводу даже купил бы ёлку, живую, какую-нибудь небольшую, и не поленился заехать за гирляндами и ебучей мишурой. Если бы ещё была возможность придумать, как украсть Лору и не огрести потом за это пиздюлей, он бы принялся исполнять свою фантазию моментально. Только вот какой план ни крути в голове, ничего кроме пиздюлей в конце не выходило получить.

Но деревце вечером он купил. Маленькое, в горшочке, украшений никаких не было, на зато это была ёлка. Самая настоящая рождественская ёлка. Рэймонд поставил её во главе обеденного стола, чтобы любоваться иголочками почаще. Даже сделал фотографию для Прессфилд, горделиво подписывая, что к празднику он готов. Лора же в ответ похвасталась тем, что сегодня на ужин у них был фазан, которого подстрелила она.

В диких фантазиях, конечно, Рэй представлял себе, что встречал Рождество в особняке, со всем семейством Прессфилдов. В дичайших фантазиях он ещё и признавался лорду о том, что встречался с Лорой. Но даже в фантазиях не мог не порицать самого себя и в итоге всё превращалось в то, что герцог сначала лишал его причиндалов, а потом за все конечности привязывал к четырём коням, которые тащили его в разные стороны. Хуёвые, в общем, выходили фантазии.

Двадцать пятое число встретило его лёгким похмельем от вечернего дистанционного общения под вискарь и абсолютным отсутствием снега. Иногда это заставляло Смита скучать по Ньюкаслу — на севере снега было куда больше. Ещё больше желания было рвануть в Шотландию — как скоро глобальное потепление доберется до этого снежного края? Лучше бы нескоро.

— Доброе утро, — выдал он, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение. Банни был за рулём, Фрейзер и Дейв сидели сзади, все трое поприветствовали его как-то слегка напряженно и угрюмо. Оно и не удивительно. У них-то были семьи, к которым хотелось вернуться. Мысль о том, что теперь ему тоже есть к кому возвращаться, в голове у Рэя появилась не сразу. От осознания её защемило где-то под рёбрами. Он слишком привык к одиночеству, настолько сильно, что даже не подозревал, как после всех этих лет будет тяжело открываться новому человеку. Здесь в немалой степени его выручил ликбез от Розалинд — та знала его очень хорошо, и явно помогала Лоре понять его лучше. 

Поездка до склада была молчаливой. Объяснять Рэю точно ничего не надо было, не первый раз работали вместе. Смит первым вышел из машины, открывая своим ключом большую дверь и заходя внутрь. Он не успел включить свет, как сзади на него налетело тело: кто-то уверенным ударом сбил с него очки, лишая порядочного зрения. Рэймонд успел бросить пару ударов наугад, в полумраке склада двигаясь скорее на звуки. И без приличного зрения Рэй был опасным противником. Он не понимал ровным счётом ничего, ни где его поддержка, ни кто на него напал, только услышал хруст чьих-то костей под кулаком, прежде чем весь мир погрузился во тьму под тихие слова «извините, шеф».

Банни мягко подхватил Смита под руки, пытаясь удержать от падения. Дэйв подхватил с другой стороны, тяжело дыша.

— Дэйв, блять! — прошипел громила на товарища, разглядывая на утреннем свету место, которым Дейв приложил босса об стенку. Висок кровоточил несильно, но удары по голове всегда были опасны своей непредсказуемостью. — Это было слишком, — добавил Банни, пока они тащили отключенное тело обратно в машину.

— Он сломал мне ребро! — пожаловался Фрейзер, придерживаясь ладонью за бок.

— Сам до больницы доедешь? — спросил Банни, предполагая, что один вряд ли донесет Рэя из машины. Если тот не очнётся.

— Да, — кивнул Фрейзер, — я всё равно в таком состоянии не помощник.

Погрузив Смита вдвоем, Дэйв первым делом накинул тканевый мешок на голову босса, сводя его руки впереди пластиковой стяжкой и тяжело вздыхая. Банни отписал краткую смску Пирсону и завёл машину. Поездка предстояла долгая, а ещё как-то надо было не выдать себя, если босс очнётся пораньше. Но он пробыл без сознания слишком долго.

Рэймонд разлепил глаза неспешно. На голове всё ещё мешок, но он сидит в помещении. В голове гудело, во рту металлический привкус — кажется, ему разбили губу. Хаотические липкие мысли говорили о том, что произошёл тотальный и беспросветный пиздец. Почему-то разум зацепился за запах цитрусов и гвоздики в воздухе. А ещё ёлки. Ёлкой пахло так, словно он сидел под ней, как подарок.

Что, на самом деле, было недалеко от правды.

— Да развяжите вы его уже! — Рэй вздрогнул. Что здесь делает Лора? Она должна была быть с родителями у дедушки. А не здесь. Где это вообще, здесь?

С головы слетел мешок. Смит беспомощно и слепо щурился от резкого света и отсутствия очков. Фигура слева разрезала на нём стяжки, и он тут же размял запястья, потирая их. Взгляд зацепился за рукав в чёрном цветочном узоре на тёмной ткани. Прессфилд нацепила ему на нос очки, и мир внезапно приобрел чёткость.

Миром оказался холл поместья. Зато стало понятно, почему пахнет ёлкой — он сидел на кресле практически под деревом. Огроменным, мать его, деревом, уходящим вверх чуть ли не до потолка второго этажа лестничного холла. 

— Эта ёлка больше, чем моё будущее, — пробормотал он, медленно переводя взгляд на собравшихся людей.

— Спасибо, с головой у него всё в порядке, — заметила она с усмешкой на его бормотания, — но бить его было не обязательно, Банни, — увидел он, как Лора отчитывала громилу негромким возмущённым голосом.

— Извини, — ответил Банни, — босс сломал ребро Фрейзеру, и мы испугались, что всё выйдет из-под контроля. Мы обработали висок, но надо следить, чтобы не было сотрясения.

— Вы меня о стену приложили, Банни, — приглушённым голосом отозвался Рэй, крупно отморгавшись.

— Извините, шеф.

— Мы пойдём, босс, — добавил Дэйв, и Прессфилд проводила их, приобняв обоих на прощание.

— С Рождеством! — от хлопка закрывающейся двери Рэймонд поёжился и прикрыл глаза. Потом он ощутил, что к нему на колени приземлились. А чужие тёплые пальцы прошлись вдоль виска, причёсывая светлые волосы назад. — Сильно болит? Тебе лучше посидеть немного.

— Объяснись, — почти прошипел он, вздыхая тяжело и одной рукой прижимая Лору к себе поближе.

— Тебе как, с самого начала или только за сегодняшний день? — чему он точно был рад, так это тому, что Прессфилд говорила почти шёпотом, не тревожа его больную пульсирующую голову.

— С самого начала.

— Я приехала в мастерскую Роз, чтобы обсудить последнюю коллекцию Рика Оуэнса, — начала Прессфилд, устраиваясь поудобнее и запутавшись пальцами в пшеничных волосах. — Это было начало декабря и она спросила, как мы будем с тобой праздновать первое совместное Рождество. Я, как ты понимаешь, сказала, что укачу к дедушке с родителями, а ты остаешься тут.

— Только не говори, что вы распланировали это всё вдвоём.

— Втроём, — поправила его Лора, и Рэй нахмурил лоб, — Майкл подключился по первой же просьбе Роз.

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? — Смит смотрел пристальным взглядом в её глаза, но лжи не ощущал. С каких пор его босс занялся сводничеством?

— Ага. Он уговорил лорда Дункана пригласить моих родителей к себе на праздники. В силу вежливости, отказаться они не смогли, а я разыграла из себя больную и осталась дома, — пожала плечами Прессфилд, улыбаясь, — потом он сказал, что придумал, как выманить тебя из дома, чтобы ты точно добрался до поместья и не нашёл отговорок.

— Вы все ёбнутые, — выдал свой вердикт он, резко выдыхая и снова осматриваясь. Лорин дом, в отличие от его, пестрел украшениями. Гирлянды, ёлка, мишура, ветви и венки повсюду. И запахи.

— Зато мы остались вдвоём во всём поместье! — радостно сообщила Прессфилд, и Смит улыбнулся в ответ.

— Даже никакой прислуги?

— Никакой, — слегка пощурившись, довольно ответила Лора, поднимаясь с его колен и потянув за руку за собой. На второй этаж, в восьмиугольную гостиную, но Рэймонд лукаво остановил её в дверном проходе, застопорившись. Она тут же развернулась, укладывая обе руки ему на пояс. — Что-то случилось? Голова кружится?

Смит отрицательно помотал головой и показал указательным пальцем на висящую над ними разлапистую ветку омелы. Говорить вслух о том, что подобная ветка красовалась над каждым проходом, он не стал. Просто склонился ниже, ласково воруя поцелуй и проходясь пальцами вдоль скулы, вниз, на шею, негромко посмеивась от того, какими крупными мурашками покрывалась Прессфилд от его прохладных ладоней.

После он вытянулся, прихватывая тремя пальцами белую ягодку и срывая её. Бросил в ближайшую вазу, но поймал удивленный взгляд Лоры.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Это традиция, — пожал плечами он, — возможно, эта часть высшему классу незнакома, но у нас, если поймал девушку под омелой, и она согласилась на поцелуй, надо сорвать ягодку. По-хорошему, продолжать, пока на всей ветке не останется ягод, — улыбнулся Смит, призадумавшись на секунду.

Он сорвал всю ветку с прохода, а потом с трудом устроил её на огромной хрустальной люстре посреди комнаты. Несомненно, надо было избавиться от всех ягодок. Протянул руку, приглашая Прессфилд под новое место омелы, рядом с ещё одной здоровой ёлкой (боже, сколько их в этом доме и почему они все такие большие?), привлекая её в новый поцелуй. Он посчитает их все, чтобы сорвать точное число ягод.

Его личное маленькое рождественское чудо. Рэймонд единым движением сбросил с себя тёплую стёганую куртку и пиджак. Успел прервать поцелуй, чтобы наклониться и отставить обувь в сторонку от ковра. Лора жадно вернула его обратно, недовольная такой короткой потерей тепла. Её дорогущий пиджак тоже улетел куда-то на диван, рубашку она стянула с себя чуть погодя и медленно опустилась на колени, неспешно обводя ладонями вдоль ширинки Смита. Куда лучше фантазий, успел подумать он, прежде чем протяжно застонал, запрокинув голову.

Рэй не выдержал, сначала наклонившись торсом. Но этого не хватило, и он, опускаясь на колени следом, подмял Прессфилд под себя властными поцелуями. С Лорой ему никогда не хватало: поцелуев, контакта, хотелось больше, хотелось закрыть её своим телом от всего мира и создать этот пузырь безопасности. Укрыть от всех невзгод, наплевав на то, насколько хуёвой была эта стратегия.

Но она всегда, словно ощущая его порывы тотального оберегания, изворачивалась, оказываясь сверху и нахально ухмылялась. Её темпа Рэймонд никогда не выдерживал, первым сдаваясь, ухватывая эти тощие бёдра покрепче. И хватался, гладил, трогал везде, до куда доставали руки. Ковровые ожоги на голой спине он принимал с безоговорочным стоном.

— Будешь какао? — она расплылась в улыбке, пока застёгивала на себе рубашку и заправляла обратно в брюки. Рэймонд занимался тем же, правда рубашку оставил расстегнутой до пупка, ему нужно было время для охлаждения. Уютный камин делу не помогал.

— Конечно, — он собирался подняться на ноги, но Лора уперлась всей ладонью в его грудь. Рэй подчинился ей, понимая, что лучше не сопротивляться.

— Нет, ты сидишь тут и отдыхаешь, — со сведенными к переносице бровями добавила Прессфилд, оставляя Смита сидеть под ёлкой и запрокинуть голову наверх, сравнивая окончательный счёт поцелуев с количеством ягод. В голове сразу же возникла дилемма — считать только те, что были с языком? Добавлять ли к финальному счёту облизывание чужих ключиц? В одну сторону или в обе?

Когда Лора присела рядом, устраивая поднос с двумя кружками, пахнущими странным какао, Рэй поймал её лицо снова, кратко и глубоко обозначив свой выпад. И так же резко отстранился, облизывая губы от лёгкого привкуса сладких маршмеллоу. Теперь счёт совпадал.

— Это горячий какао с ромом, один к двум, — с какой-то гордостью сообщила ему Прессфилд, протягивая кружку обжигающей жидкости с зефирками сверху. Теперь он понял, почему запах показался странным. Что не мешало Смиту сидеть, расслабленно похлёбывая напиток и рассматривать ёлку. И подарки под ней. То, чего в его детстве почти не встречалось.

После Лора устроилась за фортепиано, Рэй подполз как можно ближе, устраиваясь поудобнее и утыкаясь лбом в её бок. Но первые же ноты заставили его поморщиться и проморгаться.

— Всё, что мне нужно на Рождество — это... — совсем негромко, почти интимно пропела Прессфилд, но Смит оборвал её громким и недовольным.

— Если ты продолжишь эту строчку, то я пырну тебя этой карамельной тростью! — указал он свободной рукой на карамельную россыпь в какой-то банке на тумбочке и услышал громкий смех.

— Ты так не любишь Мэрайю Кэри?

— Я вообще рождественские песни не перевариваю, — пожал плечами Смит, улыбнувшись, когда в макушку прилетел мягкий поцелуй. — Пойдём лучше обратно к этому гиганту ёлочной промышленности.

На этот раз он упёрся спиной в отодвинутый ради дерева диван. Не позволил Лоре сидеть нигде, кроме как на нём и в его объятиях. Это всё, чего ему хотелось — крепких объятий и приятной обстановки. Кажется, только на секунду, он перестал так сильно не любить Рождество. Тоскливо смотрел на упакованные подарки, размышляя о том, сколько этих коробок отходило Прессфилд каждый год. И что он в это великолепие не вписывался. Он — скорее бумажка из хлопушки, которую подметут и выкинут на следующий день.

— Ладно, сколько из этих подарков для тебя? — решил узнать он, водя носом вдоль щеки Лоры.

— Все, — ответила она, заставив его сердце ещё сильнее утонуть в саможалости, — кроме одного.

— И кому же этот уникальный одинокий подарок? Мне? — пошутил он, уголки губ поползли в безрадостной улыбке.

— Ага.

Кажется, его сердце решило остановиться, так долго он не ощущал ни единого звука. Замер и застыл, пытаясь понять, это была такая злая шутка или Лора действительно подумала о нём — о нём! И подготовила подарок. Мысль об отсутствии ответного подарка заняла его мысли слишком надолго, так что он молчал и не шевелился.

— Если ты думаешь о том, что не приготовил мне ничего, то это не проблема. На тебе готовка, — мягким, полным улыбки голосом сообщила она и Рэй аккуратно сдвинул её с себя, рассматривая коробки и подбираясь ближе к ним.

— Какая ты продуманная, Лора.

— У меня был хороший учитель, — посмеялась Прессфилд, и на вздёрнутые брови пощурилась ехидно, — ищи подарок с адресатом «бородатому Гринчу». 

Смит издал тихий смешок через нос, надевая обратно очки и принимаясь выискивать подарок. Мальчишка внутри него ликовал от предвкушения, от того, что в этом шикарном доме, под этой шикарной ёлкой дожидался его сюрприз. Рэймонд прошерстил взглядом хаотично расставленные подарки, прежде чем нашёл цветастую коробочку с указанными Лорой адресатом.

Почему-то он решил потрясти его перед открытием, но не услышал звука. Коробочка была небольшой, помещалась в руках, и Рэй начал варварски уничтожать красивую обёртку, наслаждаясь процессом, пожалуй, слишком сильно. Под упаковкой была деревянная коробочка, открыв которую, Смит натолкнулся взглядом на печатку из золота. Он приблизил кольцо к лицу, вглядываясь в герб и зажимая нижнюю губу зубами.

— Это..?

— Мой герб, — подтвердила Лора незавершенный вопрос. Рэй увел взгляд в пол, тяжело вздыхая.

— Я не могу его принять.

— Рэй, — она уложила подбородок на его плечо, приобнимая за талию, — не начинай, пожалуйста.

— Как ты себе представляешь, если я заявлюсь к твоим родителям с печаткой вашего же герба? — выдохнул он, прижимаясь губами к её виску.

— Снимешь её, делов-то. Ну или может до них наконец-то дойдёт, что мы вместе. Что я люблю тебя, Рэй, — добавила она немного погодя, заставая своим признанием врасплох. Вместо словесного ответа, Рэй вытащил кольцо из коробочки и надел на свободный мизинец, накрывая своей ладонью руку Лоры на ковре и растопыривая пальцы. Прижался лбом ко лбу, заливаясь румянцем.

— Это мой первый подарок на Рождество за двадцать восемь лет, — протянул он, откидываясь обратно к дивану и совсем не собираясь спускать рук с Прессфилд.

— А Пирсоны?

— Я отказывался, — Рэймонд склонился лицом к шее Лоры, несколько раз потираясь о неё носом, как довольный котяра.

— А твоя бывшая жена?

— Она работала в Рождество и мы договорились не отмечать, — пожал плечами он. Уткнулся лицом в острое плечо, выдыхая глубоко и вдыхая ещё глубже, пытаясь распознать в этой смеси их парфюмов запах Прессфилд. — Отец ушёл от нас на Рождество. Мне было двенадцать. — он совсем не знал, стоит ли делиться таким, но так хотелось. — Он купил подарки заранее и оставил матери деньги. Она ушла с деньгами и вернулась только двадцать девятого числа. Нашим праздничным ужином был подсушенный на сковородке хлеб, посыпанный сахаром сверху, — на долгое время Рэй замолк, то и дело кидая взгляды на своё новое кольцо. На глаза сами собой наворачивались слёзы, но он их сдержал, крепче обняв Лору. Она ведь даже не понимала, что такое отсутствие еды в холодильнике.

Прессфилд не решалась начать что-то говорить, просто водила ладонью по рукам Смита, а вторую закинула назад, заглаживая растрёпанные волосы.

— Брат ушёл искать маму где-то часов в семь вечера, — продолжил Рэймонд, — как я узнал позже, это было ёбанное враньё, и он сбежал при первой возможности праздновать с друзьями, решив, что мать-то быстро вернётся. Я остался один с младшей сестрой. Я читал ей доктора Сьюза весь вечер, — невесело усмехнулся он, — а эти несколько дней отсутствия взрослых... Сейчас я уверен, что моя первая седина оттуда. 

Отцовский подарок он тогда выкинул на ближайшую помойку, даже не открывая. Пускай, отношения с родителями наладились, и он общался и с отцом в том числе. Но простить их всех за такой праздник не мог. Каждое блядское рождество он мог только вспоминать это беспросветное чувство потерянности и ответственности за ещё более маленькую сестру. Тот день научил его держать холодную маску вместо лица. И Рэй утонул в этих масках, забыв о том, что кроме сарказма, злости и отстранённости существует что-то ещё.

Расслабив руку, Смит проследил за тем, как Лора подхватила его ладонь, прижимая на секунду слегка опухшие костяшки к губам. Она так и не нашлась с нужными словами, но Рэй не был человеком слов. Он был безумно рад и тому, что Прессфилд развернулась на нём боком, крепко обнимая за шею и оставив поцелуй на его заросшей щеке. Испуганный мальчишка набирался неведомых до того сил, кажется, готовый перешагнуть через свою нелюбовь к празднику. Как Гринч с большим сердцем.

У Лоры завибрировал телефон, брошенный где-то возле пиджака на диване. Пока она подорвалась принять звонок, Рэймонд молча поманил к себе рукой чёрно-белого кота стискивая того в не менее крепких объятиях и милуясь с ним, позволяя играться со своей бородой, и то и дело чмокая разыгравшегося кота в лоб. Предположив, что звонок был от родителей, Смит совсем не стеснялся распустить свои эмоции к тёплому животному.

Каково же было его удивление, когда Прессфилд плюхнулась обратно на ковер, и на его милости с котом уставились Пирсоны. Он только и смог, что беспомощно проморгаться, всячески делая вид, что это нет, не с его бородой только что игралось животное.

— Роз! — поприветствовала Лора радостной улыбкой, с той стороны раздался звонкий смех. Смит поклялся придушить девчонку за любовь к видеозвонкам. И Розалинд тоже как-нибудь наказать.

— Операция по похищению Гринча прошла успешной? — вместо приветствия раздалось от Роз.

— Я так погляжу, вы времени не теряли, — насмешливый мурчащий голос Микки вывел Рэя из ступора. Боссу, к слову, тоже хотелось врезать по морде за то, что тот провернул с его работой и «встречей» с русскими. А ещё с настолько расстёгнутой рубашкой было, пожалуй, чуточку стыдно.

— Дети так быстро растут, — заявила Роз, заставив Рэймонда одной рукой поправить очки и уставиться на неё через экран.

— Я, вообще-то, старше тебя, — заметил он, но та лишь отмахнулась, устраиваясь на плече мужа.

— Как празднуете?

— Начали с обещаний пырнуть меня леденцом за любой намёк за Мэрайю Кэри, — пожаловалась Лора, а потом переключила камеру, проводя телефоном по комнате, случайно зацепив и ворох сброшенной одежды, и огромную ёлку, прежде чем приподняла ладонь Смита, показывая его новую печатку поближе. — Закончили подарками!

— Это разве не ваш герб? — спросил Микки, медленно попивая виски из стакана.

— Он самый, — кивнула Лора, услышав восторженный шёпот Роз «какое красивое колечко».

— Как думаешь, твои родители поймут?

— Пора им начать давать жирные намёки, — посмеялась Прессфилд, сжимая руку Рэя и вновь переключая камеру.

— Стой, — Розалинд слегка прищурилась, — покажи ёлку!

Лора быстро поднялась с места, во всей красе обводя телефоном большое дерево. Рэймонд поднялся следом, издавая тяжёлые вздохи. Они решили пройтись по всем украшениям, так что Прессфилд водила камерой по комнате, останавливаясь на венках, поближе показывая мишуру. Смиту только и оставалось, что ходить следом, не встревая в разговор.

— Твои родители вернутся тридцатого, — напомнил Пирсон, хмурясь от лёгких постукиваний жены по груди, с приговариваниями «у нас такой же должен быть особняк, дорогой». — Рэй.

— Да, босс? — тут же подал он голос, мягко устраивая ладонь поперек пояса Лоры.

— Постарайся больше не ломать ничьи рёбра на Рождество.

— Если бы мне просто сказали приехать сюда, я бы не отказался.

— Уверен в этом, Рэй? — подначил его Пирсон, заставив тяжело вздохнуть. Да, он мог бы отмазаться работой.

— Завтра отправлю документы, — напомнил он, и тут же увидел целых два хмурых лица на той стороне экрана и слегка обиженное по эту.

— Ты не уедешь из поместья до двадцать восьмого. Это приказ, — Микки качнул головой, пока Лора не подорвалась в холл, переводя камеру обратно на них.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Смит, спускаясь по лестнице следом и с улыбкой разглядывая приохуевшие лица Пирсонов от размеров дерева в холле. Прессфилд показывала его снизу, после чего начала медленно подниматься по ступенькам наверх, оставив Рэя внизу. Она добралась до перил второго этажа, с трудом доставая камерой до макушки.

— В следующем году наша ёлка будет выше, — кивнула Роз, добавляя с усмешкой, — Лора, твой подарок обратно запаковывается.

Рэймонд, услышав это замечание, задрал голову, перестав застёгивать на себе пуговицы. Посмотрел прямо в камеру, вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ёлочные войны — это всегда хорошо, — посмеялась Прессфилд, быстро спускаясь обратно с чрезвычайно широкой улыбкой. Она остановилась перед Рэем, утыкаясь затылком в его плечо. Он только сцепил руки впереди неё, чуть опуская голову и улыбаясь немного неуверенно.

— Развлекайтесь, молодёжь, — бросил Микки с улыбкой, — с Рождеством.

— Весёлого Рождества! — пожелала Розалинд, помахав ладонью. Лора пальцами указала ему отсчёт: раз, два, три, произнося в унисон.

— Счастливого Рождества!

— Рэй, ну хоть Синатру можно поставить? — Лора засунула телефон в карман брюк, нахмуренно глядя на Смита. Он ненадолго задержал её лицо в своих ладонях, громко вздыхая.

— Ладно.

— На поляне мы можем построить снеговика, — довольная Прессфилд сразу же принялась под нос напевать первые вспомнившиеся строчки, пока поднималась наверх, перешагивая через одну ступеньку, — затем сделаем вид, что он Браун Парсон. Он спросит: «А вы женаты?» Мы ответим: «Нет, мистер». «Но ты можешь заняться этим, когда вернешься в город».

Рэймонд расплылся в совершенно идиотской улыбке, задержавшись ненадолго в холле, прежде чем такими же широкими шагами поспешил следом, чтобы успеть поймать Лору под очередной веткой омелы. Пока на всех, на абсолютно всех ветках этого роскошного поместья не останется ни единой ягоды.


End file.
